Magical Beginnings
by Msoriginaljester
Summary: Arthur was surprised, "Merlin, I don't have magic. If I had magic I would know." Merlin sucked in a breath, closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and gave him a pointed look as he exhaled. Arthur refused to add another comment because he knows that he had said the same about Merlin. princessspendragon. gave me permission for her work


A friend said that she wanted a fic where Arthur had magic, but she never could find one. I decided to write this little what-cha-ma-bob for her birthday. Happy belated birthday, Mari!

I'm sorry it's so bad! Slight hints of merthur.

Arthur sat within his chambers and reflected upon everything that had occurred. Merlin and Arthur had a soft spoken conversation that morning. Arthur managed many string pulling, threats, and bribes to have Merlin's dream realized. The council finally yielded to the king's wishes. Magic will have a place in Camelot once more.

During recent years, Arthur had noticed that Camelot's population had grown twice fold since magic had been legalized. He had plenty of citizens to recruit should he require to conquer lands for resources, if need be. The magic users had improved the kingdom's crop production so much that people began holding feasts! Arthur had never seen his people so happy! He loved every minute of it.

Being a knight of his word, Arthur gave Merlin two days off. Merlin never said that the royal couldn't visit, though, and visit he did. They talked about Camelot's future in the broom closet that Merlin calls his "room." The conversation was discussed in hushed tones. Not because they left anything unresolved, but because if a noise louder than a pin dropping would disrupt what he thought was a wonderful dream.

Merlin looked at him, "You know, I've been wondering...Since magic has been legalized...have you ever entertained the thought about having magic yourself?."

Arthur was surprised, "Merlin, I don't have magic. If I had magic I would know."

Merlin sucked in a breath, closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and gave him a pointed look as he exhaled. Arthur refused to add another comment because he knows that he had said the same about Merlin. However, the idea of Arthur, himself, having magic is where he draws the line. Wasn't there supposed to be this warm fuzzy feeling that comes with it?

Merlin sat on his bed, "Arthur, you were conceived with magic! There is no possible way to truly tell if you do or don't have it unless we try!"

Arthur was getting a little annoyed by his manservant, "Merlin, you're forgetting the fact that my father has spent his entire legacy to eradicate those who practiced magic! He had the kingdom convinced that magic was to be used for evil! Why in the world would I ever have considered even the slightest notion of having magic?!"

Merlin sighed and gestured to his sovereign to take a seat on his dilapidated bed and the blonde king did a he was silently bid, "The thing is, Arthur. You may have suppressed it because of him. I have an idea that because Morgana couldn't do the same is because she was conceived by nature from a magic using mother. Magic was only used to help conceive you, not during labor and neither of your parents have magic. Just give it a try, please?"

Merlin took Arthur's hands in his own. Arthur sighed, "When do you want me to try?"

Merlin jumped from his bed and crawled under it to retrieve a book that had been gathering dust. He flipped through the pages and settled when he deemed the spell easy enough to try, "Do this one."

The spell Merlin had chosen was "forbearnan." Merlin had told that it was supposed to be a simple enough spell and it was supposed to produce fire. With Merlin sitting so close to him, holding his hands, and encouraging him; Arthur sure hopes he has magic for this to continue. Several times he caught Merlin smiling at him and the young sorcerer said, "Your eyes were gold!"

After several failed attempts, Arthur was about to call it a day when Merlin asked him for just one more try. Arthur complied with Merlin's wishes and the strangest, most extraordinary thing happened! The moment he uttered the word, "forbearnan" a fire appeared in the palm of his hand! He turned to Merlin and saw a pair of twinkling eyes and a huge grin.


End file.
